


Fated Family

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Stories with Donny, Sander, Sam, Derek and Trend [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Percy adopted three little kids, Shounen-ai, Slash, Teacher!Percy, doctor!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was ready to become an uncle when his sister Bianca decided she wants to be a mother. They even pick the anonymous sperm donor together and he helps her through the pregnancy. But then she dies in a car accident, leaving Nico to raise his nephew Donny and niece Bia (after her late mother) on his own and as his own.<br/>When the kids are old enough for elementary school, Nico makes a startling discovery when he meets their teacher, Mister Jackson. Percy looks just too much like Donny for it to be a coincidence.<br/>Percy loves children. That's why he's a teacher and that's why he adopted three little kids himself - Trend, Derek and Sam.<br/>Nico has a plan. Somehow. Kinda. He wants to ease Percy into the possibility of meeting his biological childrenl, but then he has to go and fall in love with the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Family

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Fated Family || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Fated Family – Second Chances, First Glances

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, family fluff, invitro/adoption/alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

 _Nico_ : Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

 _Percy_ : Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

 _Chrisse_ : Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

 _Pipabeth_ : Theadora Tiphane Chase

 _Jayna_ : Hercules Grace

 _Frazeleo_ : Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Joanna Foxx, Phylicia Rosenberg

Summary: Nico's sister Bianca had always wanted to be a mother, so she got an annonymous sperm donor. Pregnant with twins, she dies in a tragic car accident, leaving Nico with the two babies who survived the crash. Suddenly a single dad, Nico tries his best. He really does. But sometimes he wonders who that donor was. At least until his cousin Hazel calls him, completely crazed that she is _sure_ she found him, because that teacher at her daughter's kindergarten, he looks way too much like Donny, with the kind, sea-green eyes and that dazzling smile. So Nico reluctantly enrolls Bianca Maria and Donny in the same kindergarten and meets Mister Jackson. The problem only arises when he starts to develop feelings for the man who he by now is pretty sure is the biological father of the two children he had been raising for six years now.

**Fated Family**

_Second Chances, First Glances_

Nico would never forget that day, seven years ago, when his big sister Bianca had declared she wanted a baby. He had spit his coffee into her face, he had been that surprised. After all, she wasn't married or even dating _at all_. She had shrugged it off, said _she_ wanted a baby. So she went to a sperm-bank and being a good, little brother, he went with her and helped her picking out the father of his future niece or nephew. The bank they had chosen was a little different. Instead of numbers, the donors had chosen nicknames, to make it more personal – a baby shouldn't be made by a number.

They chose together, a donor by the name of 'Son of Poseidon'. It sounded funny considering their own father was named Hades thanks to their grandparents' bad humor. The guy was athletic and apparently becoming a teacher. That were qualities Bianca had been looking forward to.

Nico went with her to every ultrasound, he watched how much she was looking forward to the baby.

Babies, as it soon turned out. Twins. A boy and a girl. Nico found himself growing eager to meet his niece and his nephew and he had helped Bianca painting the nursery, buying toys and all.

In her eighth month, Bianca di Angelo got hit by a car. She never left the hospital again.

Nico was left heartbroken and the single father to healthy, tiny twins. What had been supposed to be his niece and nephew, to be spoiled and teased and adored, had become his full responsibility.

The girl looked _exactly_ like Nico's sister had, he had seen enough baby-pictures of himself and his sister, after all. Olive-skinned, chubby cheeks, dark curls and deep, black eyes. He chose the name Bianca Maria, to honor her dead mother and also her dead grandmother.

The boy however, well he did share his sister's (and mother's and uncle's) olive-skin and dark, messy curls, but he had the most startling sea-green eyes Nico could ever imagine. Nico named the little boy after the also deceased grandfather, as well as what little he knew of the twins' father – Hades Poseidon. Well, he generally called the little one Donny by now.

At first, he had been completely overwhelmed. He was gay, he had never really expected to be a parent, especially not so sudden. But he adjusted, with the help of his best friends Reyna and Jason, who had their first child only shortly before Bianca's death.

By now it had been four years and Nico wouldn't even want to picture what life without Bia and Donny would look like. They were his heart and soul, his family and he would never want to miss them, not for the world. Sure, his dating life basically had died the moment he had become the sole caretaker of two babies, but he didn't even mind anymore.

Well, it wasn't completely true. They weren't his _only_ family. He had one cousin – Hazel Levesque. Her father Pluto had been the younger brother of Hades di Angelo. She was like a little sister to him and she had been more than just helpful when Bia and Donny had been especially small. Her daughter always called him 'uncle Nico' too, because they were just a tight-knitted bunch like that.

"Nico! Nico, I think I found _him_!"

Nico lazily looked up as his cousin ran into his living room. He was used to her just being here, after all he had given her his keys. Hazel stopped short to coo over Donny and Bia on the ground.

"Hey, you little darlings", smiled Hazel, ruffling their curls.

"Hello, auntie Hazel", chimed the twins with large eyes.

"Why don't you go and play in your room some, mh?", suggested Hazel with a smile.

Nico cocked one eyebrow as he watched them dash off. Hazel smiled and sat down next to him. She was a beautiful, young woman with chocolate skin and caramel-curls. Her golden eyes fixated his.

"Who did you find?", inquired Nico confused.

"I think I found Donny's and Bia's biological father", whispered Hazel urgently.

"We've had this discussion before", sighed Nico tired.

The first few months after Bianca's death, they had talked about this a lot. How the children already had lost their mother and that it wasn't fair they would never get to meet their dad. But it had been an anonymous donation and it wouldn't be fair to interfere with the guy's life like that. Whoever he was, he hadn't donated sperm to have a family. Besides, Nico didn't even know if this guy was a _good_ guy. Someone who'd deserve those little angels.

"I know, I know", defended Hazel, holding her hands up. "And it's not like I tracked him down or stole his files or anything illegal. But Esperanza's new teacher, I just... He looks so much like Donny, it's startling. And he has the same bluish-green eyes."

Nico frowned thoughtful. "So what?"

"He's nice and very good with children, I just though... well...", drawled Hazel, frowning a little. "Maybe you could get to know him. Talk to him. If you think he's a good person, offer him to meet his children. I'm not telling you to walk up to his doorstep with the kids at your hand and dump everything on all of them, just... slowly. Who knows, maybe he wants to be a dad? Maybe he'd at least want to meet the kids. Donny and Bia deserve to get to know their biological father, if that could be an option. Don't you agree, Nico? Just... go and pick your niece up tomorrow and see for yourself, okay? Don't just decline right away. Please?"

Nico groaned, but he nodded in agreement. He did need to check out elementary schools for the little ones and Leo and Hazel had been in love with that one ever since they had enrolled Esperanza.

/break\

The next day made him think he was crazy. What was he doing here, sneaking around and trying to see a guy who potentially could be the biological father of his children? It was ridiculous. But Hazel was right, if there was even the slightest chance that Bia and Donny could get to know at least one of their parents, then Nico couldn't deny them this chance. So he walked up to the _Summer Shore Elementary School_. It was a cute enough building, alright. Jason and Reyna had said they already enrolled Hercules here too, since Hazel always talked about it.

When he walked up to the classroom, he took a moment to watch through the window, smiling to himself. Esperanza was the cutest little thing (after Bia and Donny, obviously). With her long, black curls bouncing behind her, chocolate eyes and caramel skin. She was happily laughing while playing with two brunette girls. Phyl and Cally, if Nico remembered correctly. He had met them on Esperanza's last birthday-party. Phyl was a cute and shy girl, while Cally was quite the force to be reckoned. Bia _adored_ Cally, she worshiped the older girl like an idol. It was concerning.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Nico jumped slightly as he suddenly found himself face to face with who undeniably was Donny's father. The face, the cute little nose, those eyes, even the charming and kind smile. The young man was around Nico's age, with messy but straight black hair, sun-kissed skin, he was shorter than Nico by perhaps three or four inches, but he had the body-build of a swimmer. He stood in the doorway, holding the door open but blocking the room with his body as he looked critically at Nico.

"You see, we find it a little suspicious to have strangers creeping around in front of the classrooms, leering in through the windows", continued the teacher, still smiling. "So if I can help you, I'd be glad to, but otherwise, please leave before I call the police. And the police does not appreciate coming here, since the captain's grandchildren are in my second grade class."

"Uh, right. I must look like a creep", sighed Nico embarrassed. "Sorry, I just didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Esperanza Zhang's uncle, Nico di Angelo. Her parents asked me to pick her up."

"Oh. So you're the original Nico then?", asked the teacher intrigued. "You see, most kids around here call her Nico and she's so very proud that she's named after her favorite uncle."

Esperanza Nicole Zhang, yes. Nico knew. He also knew that most people started calling her Nico, mostly to tease him. It was rather annoying and especially confusing. He glared a little.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go home soon?", interrupted a soft, small voice.

Nico blinked a couple of times and turned some. There was a little boy with bronze-skin and forest-green-eyes, tugging on the teacher's pant-leg. He looked nothing like the teacher though.

"Oh, come here, Sammy", cooed the young man and knelt down to lift the boy up. "Look, that's Nico's uncle, Nico. Funny, huh? Oh. I haven't introduced myself yet. Sorry. I'm Percy Jackson."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mister Jackson", nodded Nico, staring bewildered at the teacher. "And, that little rascal is yours then, mh? Or do all kids in your class call you daddy?"

Percy laughed and shook his head. "That's mine. His name is Sam. Say hello, Sam."

"Hello, Mister Nico", mumbled the tired child, looking curiously at Nico.

Percy Jackson was gorgeous and the tender, loving smile on his lips as he kissed the little boy's cheek took Nico's breath away. The little boy, maybe seven years old, snuggled up to his daddy and closed his eyes, instantly asleep. This guy _definitely_ loved children. And he loved being a dad. Perhaps Nico could go at this at a slow pace, not dump sudden fatherhood on him, but somehow get the kids and the teacher to meet. He himself wouldn't mind getting to know Percy better.

/break\

So it happened that one week later, Nico found himself back at the school, with two overly-eager rascals at his hands. That is, one overly eager rascal and one shy, little angel who just wanted to hide behind his dad. Nico smiled amused and gave Donny a little nudge.

"Come on, tesorino, it'll be fine", whispered Nico amused. "Herc is here too, mh?"

Not that Herc and Donny were exactly friends. Herc loved loud, fun things and sports, Donny rather hid in the garden with the flowers, or played with his sister's dolls. Donny grew even more nervous when they entered the room. Some kids were already there, playing and laughing. Herc was busy with a dark-skinned tomboyish girl and a very small ginger, probably the youngest of the bunch.

"Hey, Herc", greeted Nico with a smile.

"Uncle Nico! Bia and Donny!", exclaimed the blonde boy excitedly and turned to his friends. "Those are Donny and Bia! They're great! And that's Joe and Sara! They're great too!"

"Hello", smiled the ginger – Sara – shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Uhu", agreed the other girl, tilting her head. "Are you twins?"

Bia nodded enthusiastically and Donny tried to hide behind his sister. Nico grinned and wanted to turn around and get up again from where he had knelt down to be on eye-level with Herc, but he found himself suddenly faced with a serious looking brunette. Dark emeralds seemed to study him quite intensely as the tiny boy with the shoulder-long curls looked him up and down.

"Who are you?", asked the boy, his voice rather demanding.

"I'm Nico", answered Nico, a little stunned and equally amazed.

"Oh, Der. Stop interrogating everyone who enters the room!"

The soft, beautiful voice interrupted them and Nico couldn't stop his eyes to search for the source. Percy Jackson jogged up to them, an embarrassed expression on his face as he knelt down next to the little one, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close to tickle him.

"Hello again, Mister di Angelo", greeted Percy amused. "You have to excuse him. I'm trying to teach him manners, but I start feeling like that's a failure in progress. That's my youngest, Derek. Derek, be nice and say hello. This is Nico's uncle."

"No", declared Derek and wiggled his nose. "He just said _he_ is Nico. He can't be Nico _and_ Nico's uncle, daddy. Don't be silly. Tell me who you are. I don't like liars."

"I _am_ Nico, but my niece is named after me", explained Nico, a bit embarrassed and baffled at how demanding this scrawny, little kid was. "And you are a brat, you know that, right?"

"Yup", nodded Derek, popping the 'p'. "Who are those two then, if you're Nico's uncle?"

"I'm also their father", stated Nico. "That's Bia and Donny."

"Mh...", grunted Derek, eyes turning to look curiously at the twins. "Okay."

Nico blinked slowly as the brunette just walked off, seemingly pleased with Nico's answers. It left Percy and Nico on their own. The teacher looked utterly apologetic as he grinned at Nico.

"I am so sorry. Really. He's just... very suspicious of strangers", sighed Percy, shaking his head.

"Well, that's always a good trait for children, I guess", stated Nico a bit amused. "Anyway, I just came here to drop my own two noisemakers off. I'm sure they're in good hands. Even though I was under the impression you were teaching the second graders, what with Esperanza..."

"I'll do my best", grinned Percy amused. "And I teach both grades. First and second, because they're just the cutest, you know? There's nothing more endearing than the wonder in their eyes..."

Nico's gaze followed Percy's as both observed Derek, who was prodding at Donny, poking him curiously and giggling as the smaller boy tried to hide behind his twin-sister again.

/break\

Weeks seemed to fly by and Nico's children talked about nothing else aside from their new friends and their totally awesome and great teacher. Nico had nearly choked on his coffee when Donny had declared he wanted to be just like Percy when he was older.

Much to Nico's amusement was Derek by now Donny's best friend, because Donny was totally amazed by how many flowers Derek knew by name. Besides, the bold boy never backed down and apparently, he had taken to protecting Donny when an older kid had started making fun of him for picking flowers instead of kicking soccer balls. Aside from Derek, Donny had only really befriended Phyl, which wasn't much of a surprise. She was like his female counterpart. Shy, reluctant yet utterly adorable. Whenever Derek and Phyl were over, the three kids would play in the garden. It was cute to watch – and those tiny brats had more of a green thumb than he did.

Bia however was overall quite popular. She was best friends with Cally, now that she was in the same school as her. She also befriended another girl from Cally's class by the name of Thea, a real little bookworm. Those two were by far her favorites, even though she had made a lot of friends.

Nico was a bit embarrassed that his children going to school had also brought him new friends. What was it saying about his social life that he needed his kids to find him play-dates? But over the children's friendships, the adults also got to spend a lot of time together. So he hadn't been too surprised when the parents of Cally asked him if he'd help them chaperone the birthday-party of their twins – he himself knew how wild kids on a sugar-high could get and since Cally and her twin-brother Sander apparently didn't share their friends, there would be a lot of brats.

"Why are _you_ so excited?", asked Nico suspiciously as Donny pulled him along.

After all, it was Bia's friend's birthday, but the girl was totally calm. Her brother however looked ready to burst with excitement. Bia giggled, the present tugged under her tiny arms.

"Because Donny likes Cally's brother", chimed Bia with a grin.

"He's my hero!", nodded Donny wildly, turning large eyes on Nico. "There was as really, really terribly scary dragon and I was very afraid and he chased it away! He's very awesome!"

Dragon was Donny-speak for lizard. Apparently, Nico had read the boy too many fairy tales, because now Donny was convinced that dragons were real and that lizards were just tiny dragons. The boy was terrified of them, because he thought only real knights and heroes could slay dragons.

When they reached the small but beautiful house, Bia was more than eager to press the button under the _Rodriguez_ -sign. The chiming sound was soon followed by the opening of the door, revealing the lady of the house – Sergeant Clarisse Rodriguez of the NYPD, daughter of Captain Ares la Rue. She looked beyond exhausted as she stared from the kids up to him.

"Adult. Hello, come inside, dump the presents on the table and the children in the garden."

Nico smiled amused and let go of his children's hands. They were gone within the second, running off to find their friends. He followed them and Clarisse inside and to the living room. The kitchen was an open place, connected to the living room and thus allowing the adults in the kitchen to supervise them. While Bia and Donny ran up to a brunette boy and a black-haired girl, who sat in the middle of a circle of kids, Nico followed Clarisse into the kitchen, eyes on the children.

Sander and Cally seemed happy about Donny and Bia being there. Nico's cute niece Esperanza was there too, since she was in one class with them. Cally's two friends Phyl and Thea from her class, as well as Joe and Sara from Donny's and Bia's class. On Sander's side of the guest-list were a rather broad (for a second grader anyway), dark-skinned boy named Marshall, a blonde boy called Trend and the teacher's sons Sam and Derek, as well as Herc.

"Ah, Mister di Angelo. It's nice to see you again."

Nico blinked and turned his attention from the children to the adults in the kitchen. Clarisse's husband Chris was in the middle of handing out ice-tea to the little gathering. Herc's parents Reyna and Jason were there, as well as Thea's mothers Piper and Annabeth. And the teacher. The teacher, who offered him a bright smile as he looked up from his conversation with Annabeth.

"Mister Jackson, I believe the pleasure is all mine", replied Nico, shaking his hand.

"Percy, Nico. Nico, Percy", grunted Piper amused. "No need for so much formality."

"So, do we get something stronger than iced tea?", inquired Reyna, playing with her glass.

"You and Clarisse still need to be on top condition for the soccer match later", teased Jason amused.

"I have everything decked out for us to kill time though", offered Chris and placed a deck of cards and a pack of mini pretzels. "Who's up for a game of poker while the kids play musical chairs?"

"Wonderful idea", agreed Annabeth with a smirk.

"You're not allowed to count cards, love", countered Piper amused, causing her wife to pout.

Nico took a seat at the kitchen counter, eyes wandering over to his children. Donny was giggling as he talked to Sam and Sander, while Bia was involved in a game of tag with Thea, Cally, Joe, Sara and Esperanza. They were having fun, so why shouldn't he?

/break\

About two hours, three games of poker, two rounds of pin-the-tail and a soccer-game later found Nico sitting together with Jason and Percy at a table outside, observing the second soccer-game of the day (Cally had demanded a rematch when her brother's team had beaten her). Clarisse and Reyna were coaching one team each, cheering loudly for their kids. Annabeth and Piper were playing inside with those who didn't want to play soccer (like Donny, for example), while Chris was preparing lunch for them all. It was nice, having a social life again.

"Dad! Dad, we won! Again!", exclaimed an overly enthusiastic blonde and crashed into Percy.

Nico blinked surprised. But Trend was the same age as Sam and he was not buying that those two were twins. Trend was joined by a happy Sam, who also snuggled up to Percy, and Nico found himself smiling fondly. Percy looked gorgeous when he was hugging his boys so proudly.

"Papà, we lost", complained Bia and tugged on Nico's pants.

He tore his gaze away from the cute little family and to his own little charge. Smiling at the girl, he ruffled her curls before lifting her up onto his lap. She attached herself to his neck tightly.

"Well, bambina, you can't always win", whispered Nico softly, kissing her cheek.

"How about cake for everyone?", called Clarisse out to cheer her daughter up.

That one did work on them all and the kids stormed inside within seconds, leaving the amused adults to trail after them. Nico's eyes flickered over to Percy, more curious than they should.

"It's probably an inappropriate thing to ask, but... your children...", started Nico, unsure.

"They're adopted", answered Percy before the Italian could finish the question. "I often volunteer at an orphanage and two years ago, I just... fell for those three rascals. They were very shy, they've all been through a lot individually and they found solace in their close friendship. I wanted to give them the home and love that they deserve so I took them in. As a foster parent at first, but by now I legally adopted them. I just love children, I guess. It's why I became a teacher."

"That's... very admirable", whispered Nico a bit stunned.

"It's really egoistical of me, actually", admitted Percy sheepishly. "I was lonely and I _really_ wanted to be a dad, so I got the kids, to keep me company and so I could have someone to love, I guess. But, uhm, if you don't mind me asking... what about Bia's and Donny's mother? They always only talk about their dad and how awesome you are and you're the only one picking them up..."

"Their mother is dead", replied Nico, his throat tight as it always was when talking about his sister.

But before he could get into the whole 'she was my sister, wanted to be a mom, got invitro, died and left me to take care of my nephew and niece'-part of the story, the children demanded their attention. Sadly, not a single peaceful moment was left for the two of them the rest of the day.

/break\

Being a dad was all Percy had ever wanted, aside from being a teacher. But being the single dad of three boys was to be a bit regretted when he tried to card three sleepy kids somehow into their apartment. He was relieved when he had them all tugged in. Birthdays were horror. It meant the kids got _lots_ of sugar, so they were extremely active, but they also did a lot of playing and running, so they were tired. Bad mixture. But now that they were all nicely asleep in their triple bunk bed, Percy may finally get a second to himself too. That sounded nice. Closing their bedroom door behind himself, he headed to their small kitchen to get himself a glass of wine. With that in hand did he head to his own bedroom and snuggle into his too large bed. When he had first bought it, he had planned to share it with a hot, tender lover. The only male company he got however were Trend, Sam and Derek whenever the boys wanted cuddles, or for him to read them a story.

"Daddy?"

Groaning softly to himself, he put the glass down and turned toward the door where Trend stood. The blonde was the oldest of his little trio, the protector over Derek and Sam. He was also the cleverest kid Percy had ever met. Percy beckoned the blonde over.

"What's wrong?", asked the teacher softly.

"If you and Mister Nico get married, will Donny be my new baby brother?", asked Sam as he burst past the taller boy, looking at Percy with hopeful eyes.

"C—Come again", stammered Percy stunned, staring wide-eyed at the kids.

Derek squeezed in from Trend's other side. "You like-like Mister Nico!"

"W—What gives you such ideas?", asked Percy embarrassed as the three climbed into his bed.

"You always dress outside-nice instead of inside-comfy when he comes over to pick Donny up", accused Derek. "And you blush a lot when he's around! And you fix your hair in school when school is over and you know he'll come soon to pick them up."

"Uhm... well...", mumbled Percy, ruffling his own hair awkwardly.

"You _have_ to marry Mister Nico!", exclaimed Sam hopefully, eyes sparkling. "I wanna have Donny as my brother! He' awesome and adorable and cute! I wanna keep him!"

Percy heaved a sigh as the three boys settled down some. How was he supposed to explain to them that _that_ was never going to happen? Nico was a widower and apparently he was still very much mourning his deceased wife. Which also implied that he was most likely straight.

"It's time for you three to sleep", ordered Percy sternly, kissing each their cheeks.

"But you're lonely", accused Trend this time, looking rather serious.

"W—What do you mean by that?", asked Percy softly, thrown off-guard by the blonde.

"When I was over at Thea's, her moms were all sweet with each other and while Thea had no time for them because she was busy playing with me, her moms had each other. And Sander's mom has Sander's dad. And Herc's mom has Herc's dad, so they're all fine when their kids have no time for them, but you only have us", answered Trend. "I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to have someone too for when we don't have time for you, like when we're visiting our friends."

"I have friends too", tried Percy to change the subject a bit.

"But to cuddle!", chided Derek and shook his head. "I know moms and dads share a bed, it's why adult-beds are so large, because adults needs someone to cuddle. And Trend and Sammy and I share a room so when one of us has a nightmare, we have each other, but you don't have anyone to cuddle, or to be there when you have a nightmare!"

"You're so sweet", smiled Percy strained. "But things are a bit more complicated than that..."

"Why?", asked Sam, honestly confused. "You like Mister Nico and we like Bia and Donny and we like Mister Nico too. And Bia and Donny love you a lot! Donny always says we're really lucky and that you must be a great dad because you're all nice and bake awesome blueberry muffins. So can't you just marry him and then Bia and Donny get to have you as their dad too and we also get a second dad and you have someone to cuddle and I'm sure Mister Nico would like that too, because he doesn't have anyone for cuddles either. I know because Donny told me."

Percy heaved a sigh. Democracy was hard to achieve when he was the only adult and there were three kids in the house, outnumbering and undermining him. They were right, in a way. He was lonely. It had been a long time since his last serious relationship. Before he had adopted the three boys, actually. And he would like to have someone to crawl into bed with. He loved children, but as a teacher he was constantly surrounded by them and at home he only had the three rascals too – some adult company would be nice. Adult conversations. Watching a movie that wasn't animated and where perhaps no one sang, for a change. And he had to admit that yes, Nico di Angelo was _handsome_. Gorgeous. Mouth-watering, even. His Italian accent and charm weren't helpful in the matter of Percy's wet-dreams either. Percy also had to admit that little Donny and Bia had a special place in his heart. Somehow he felt connected to the kids and he adored them. He blamed Derek's and Sam's close friendship to Donny for that one, because on four out of seven days it was either Donny who was visiting them or Derek and Sam were over at the di Angelos'. Yawning widely, he got more comfortable, with his three sons snuggled up to him. He closed his eyes and thought about it. About Donny just not returning home again, living here with them, as a family. Finally also having a little girl in the house, a daughter – and such a responsible one as Bia, at that. And a husband, a nice to look at husband who would make him breakfast and tell him to sleep in while he'd take care of the kids, someone to cuddle with and kiss and do things Percy was pretty sure he actually forgot how they worked anymore – could he become a virgin again by not having sex for three years? Was that a thing? It was nice. Every aspect of it sounded nice and wonderful and like a dream. Sadly, that was what it would most likely stay. A dream.

/break\

It was early morning in the di Angelo household and Nico found himself, as so often, making pancakes. Donny _loved_ pancakes – and with a picky eater like him, Nico was grateful for such small things as a favorite food. Six years old and already a vegetarian. It made some things a little complicated. Many of the favorite foods he remembered from when he and Bianca had been small didn't really apply anymore – burgers, spaghetti with meatballs, sausages. Then again, he had been working as a cook part-time to finance his medical degree, so this was a culinary challenge. Especially when Donny also started to claim that fishies were too cute to be eaten too.

"Papá?", asked a shy, soft voice.

A tugging on his sweatpants alerted him that Donny was already in the kitchen. Turning his head some, he looked down at his son. Large, sea-green eyes – so impossibly much like Percy Jackson's, not just the color but also the kind expression and how honest and open they were – looked at him.

"Yes, bambino?", inquired the Italian, resting his free hand on top of Donny's hair.

The little boy leaned into the touch as his dad ruffled his curls. "Why don't you have a husband or a wife too? Like other parents? Thea has two moms, does that mean we could have two dads?"

"Where's that coming from?", asked Nico a little surprised.

The kids knew that he wasn't their biological father, Nico had never kept their mother a secret. He often told them stories of how she was when she was alive, their shared childhood and how much Bianca had already loved them even before they were born. So to be honest, he had never expected to be questioned about his single-status like he may have been if the kids believed he was their dad – and where's our mommy? But now? He put the pan aside and knelt down next to Donny.

"Derek says that moms and dads need someone", replied Donny honestly. "Because otherwise they're lonely. That's why most have a mommy and a daddy. But you can also have two moms like Thea, so that means you can also have two dads. I dunno what moms do, but I love you, so if I can chose, can I just have a second daddy instead, please?"

"I... need to talk to Derek", grunted Nico with a frown and shook his head. "Look, tesorino, I'm not lonely, okay? You and Bia and I, we're good, right? We're a good family, even if we're only three. Not every family needs a mom and a dad. There are many families with only one parent."

"Yeah, and then there's auntie Hazel and uncle Leo and uncle Frank", interrupted Bia as she entered. "They're like three parents. I think it's unfair. Nico gets three times as much love and attention because of that. So I think it's only fair if you find us a second parent too."

Nico turned to stare at the reasonable child. Normally reasonable, of course. Bianca hummed softly as she started to set the table for three, her black eyes boring into his very soul. Sometimes she was scary. She was intelligent and sometimes too clever for a kid her age.

"Those three little Jacksons are a bad influence on you", muttered Nico and stood again.

"It's not true", argued Bia and shook her head. "I just think that Trend is right. They're three kids and they have to share one dad's attention. Nico is only one girl and she got the attention of three parents. It's unfair. I know you're often tired because you work hard and you keep the house clean and you pick us up from school and you cook and you love us. If we had another parent, you wouldn't have to be so tired anymore, right? So can't we just get a second dad?"

"For now we're getting breakfast", declared Nico finally.

The kids pouted as they looked up at their dad.

/break\

"So, what's the stand on Operation: Two Dads?", whispered Sander curiously.

He was just climbing up into the di Angelos' tree-house. Cally was already here, because she had her room cleaned while Sander first had to clean up before he could go and visit his friends too. It was totally awesome that the di Angelos lived just down the street, but it also made Sander upset, because that meant he could have known Donny far sooner! And thanks to the twins, his circle of friends was growing too. When he got into the tree-house, the others were sitting in smaller groups.

Cally was sitting with Bia di Angelo and Thea Chase. The three girls looked borderline dangerous as they were obviously plotting something. Then there was Donny – Donny was awesome, he was cute and funny and kind and generous. He was sitting with Derek Jackson and Phyl Rosenberg.

Sander grinned at his twin as he passed his sister and joined his closest friends. Trend Jackson was the leader of Operation: Two Dads. He was sitting with Herc Grace, Marshall Mikaelson and his younger adoptive brother Sam. Operation: Two Dads was a simple concept, one that Derek and Donny had come up with actually. From there on, it had spread.

Donny told Bia, who told Cally, who then told Thea and of course also Sander. While Derek told Sam and Trend who then told Marshall and Herc and also Sander. It had been Derek's notion at first, that it wasn't quite fair that he had to share his dad's attention with Trend and Sam _all the time_. And Donny had agreed that he felt the same way about his dad. They kept talking about how both were always so overly busy with so many things – doing the laundry, cleaning up, groceries shopping, cooking, working. Derek, always a practical and egoistical thinker, had decided it would be best if they would just put them together. If their dads would be together, they'd have more time for the kids. Also, Derek would have Donny as his little brother and that sounded awesome to him, because he didn't want to be the youngest anymore. Donny was instantly hooked – he adored Mister Jackson and loved Derek and Sam already like brothers. Now neither of them was particularly good with forming plans, which was how Trend had gotten involved as the brains.

"Dad's been blocking us", answered Sam as Sander joined them.

The others adjusted to sit in a circle so they could face each other. Sam looked upset from where he sat between Trend and Derek. It would have been too easy if they'd just agree, he guessed.

""Papà too", mumbled Donny and nodded. "He just kept making pancakes. We couldn't even suggest that he should marry Mister Jackson... What do we do now, Trend?"

"We have to push them together so they realize that they'd be a perfect set of dads, obviously", replied the blonde seriously. "We'll do something with our dad while you do something with your dad, but at the same place and then we just suggest that we do it together."

"Like the fair?", asked Sam with sparkling eyes.

"Oh! Yes! I wanna go to the fair too!", agreed Donny, eyes sparkling just as much.

"The fair it is", nodded Trend when the two boys stared at him with their green eyes.

"This Saturday then", added Derek, grinning brightly. "And then they'll realize that we're the very perfect family, all together and they'll get married and we can move in with Donny."

"Sounds like a good plan", agreed Bia, wiggling her nose. "Let's hope papà doesn't screw up..."

/break\

Percy was smiling as he got pulled along Sam, who was gripping his hand tightly. On Percy's other hand was Trend, at a moderate pace and keeping Derek in line. Both brunettes were overly excited about the fair and when they had faced Percy this Saturday morning with their famous kicked-kitten eyes, there was no way he could have said no to them.

"Oh! Look, look, look!", exclaimed Sam loudly, pointing at something. "Donny!"

Percy blinked and followed the boy's line of sight. Nico di Angelo stood there, at a shooting game, with Bia and Donny standing next to him, cheering him on. Before Percy could protest did he get pulled along by his three boys until they were standing next to the di Angelos.

"Uhm, hello...", started Percy, then stumbling. "Mister di Angelo."

"Nico", corrected the Italian, offering a charming smile as he turned toward them. "And hello to you too, Percy. Now, those three look like they already had a lot of sugar today, huh?"

"You could say that", nodded Percy, turning to his hyperactive kids.

"Daddy! Look!", gasped Sam, his eyes so wide and sparkling so bright, Percy wanted sunglasses.

Once again, Percy demanded the boy's demand and turned to what Sam was pointing at. One of the largest plush toys at the stand, a fluffy, giant unicorn with wings, all red with a green mane and tail.

"It's pretty", mumbled Donny from where he was hugging the black pegasus his papà had just won.

"I love, love, love, love, love horses", stated Sam, tugging on Percy's hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sweetie, you know I'm not a good shot", smiled Percy apologetically.

"But Nico can shoot!", pointed Derek out, pointing at Donny's prize as a way of proof.

Percy cocked one eyebrow at the drop of 'Mister' in front of Nico's name. Trend had gone to chat with Bia, both talking in hushed voices, while Derek and Donny came to stand behind Sam as three pair of different-shaded green eyes turned on Nico, all large and pleading.

"Papà can you win the fluffy alicorn for Sam, please?", requested Donny.

Percy flushed a little embarrassed and turned to Nico. "I'm sorry, you don't have to, of course."

But Nico was already putting money down and reloading, a smirk on his face. "Now, how could I say no to all of that cuteness? Of course Sam can have his alicorn princess."

Percy herded the five kids close so none could run off while Nico shot and won Sam the giant stuffed toy. The little brunette was smiling ridiculously brightly as he hugged the fluffy pony.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", yelped Sam, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm hungry", stated Derek, grabbing Sam's hand so the excited boy couldn't run off. "Can we eat?"

"Yes! I'm hungry too", agreed Donny, taking Sam's other hand. "Can we eat together?"

"I wanna have pizza", nodded Sam, licking his lips.

"If you don't mind, Percy", inquired Nico, searching Percy's eyes.

"Well, the kids seem eager and I don't mind", smiled Percy shyly, nodding.

So ten minutes later had them all cramped around a table, sharing two pizzas – one with lots of bacon and the other vegetarian, with mushrooms and artichokes. The five kids were enthusiastically chatting and debating on what they wanted to go and do next while the adults slowly settled with spending the day with each other, apparently. Percy smiled fondly as he watched the kids.

"They're getting along extremely well", commented Nico softly. "It's good to see Donny making friends like that. He was always a little bit of a loner and I worried about him..."

"Well, he seems quite happy now", grinned Percy, ruffling Donny's curls.

The rest of the day was spend going on about every ride that was offered, winning more toys and eating far too much sugar than could be healthy. It was surprisingly much easier, for both Percy and Nico. Percy was afraid of heights, but Nico just took Donny and Bia with him onto the Ferris wheel. Then Nico said he didn't like roller-coasters, but Percy adored them so he took Bia with him.

And at one point, the children declared that they wanted to go on a kiddies' ride, the one with animal-rides. That left Nico and Percy all on their own, standing at the sidelines and watching how their kids screamed, yelled and laughed. Percy smiled and waved at them, enchanted by the happiness their kids radiated. He was a little startled when suddenly, there was a blue ball of cotton-candy in front of his face. Blinking surprised, he turned a little to look at a smirking Nico.

"You were looking at it so eagerly earlier, but Bia, Derek and Sam practically ate all of it on their own", offered the Italian. "So I bought you one too. Enjoy it while the bambini are distracted."

A slight blush crept onto Percy's cheeks as he took the offered candy.

/break\

It was another week later, two months into the school year now, that Percy found himself in front of the di Angelo house for the very first time. So far, mostly Annabeth would bring Trend, Derek and Sam back home after a play-date, seeing as she was living close by to Percy and when she picked Thea up, she'd just bring the boys back home too. But Annabeth was home with a cold, so of course Percy had agreed to pick the kids up. It was a beautiful and rather large house.

"Hello, Percy!", exclaimed Donny as he opened the door, staring adoringly at him.

Percy had offered the di Angelos to call him by his first name when they were meeting outside of school. Besides, Percy _loved_ those little brats. Donny was so sweet and innocent, while Bianca was so clever and inquisitive. Donny grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside. There was a large, open living room, where the kids were currently playing, the stairs leading upstairs. Donny however pushed Percy into the opposite direction and into the most amazing kitchen Percy had ever seen.

"Ah. You're just in time!", declared Nico with one of his charming smiles as he was standing in front of the stove, stirring something that looked delicious. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Dinner?", asked Percy a bit surprised.

"Sam said that Thursdays are pizza-day for you guys", explained Nico with a stern glare. "You're ruining those kids if you feed them junk-food so often. You need more home-cooked meals in your diet, so I decided that you and the boys will be staying for dinner. And Piper was short of kissing my feet too when I offered that Thea could eat with us."

"Oh...", nodded Percy flushed. "Uhm, thank you. You have a beautiful home."

"Come! Come! Come! You have to look at my room!", exclaimed Donny, grabbing his hand.

"No! At mine!", objected Bia with a glare, taking Percy's other hand.

The teacher grunted as he was pulled along up the stairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs – the master bedroom, marked by a blue paper with PAPÀ written onto it in green finger-colors, another one marked as BIANCA MARIA in calligraphic letters (Percy guessed that her aunt must have made that for her) and one that claimed to be DONNY'S, also blue and made with finger-paint. They started with Bia's room. It was spacious and rather tidy, a princess-bed with four posters and a silken curtain, a cute, white vanity and lots and lots of different dolls.

"Now, you're a tidy little princess", stated Percy surprised.

"I don't like when it's messy", nodded Bia with a frown. "Messy is no good."

"My room _is_ messy!", exclaimed Donny like it was something to be proud of.

Within a moment did Percy find himself in the next room. And it really was a total mess. All kinds of toys were scattered all over the floor – mainly so different horses and _My Little Pony_ merchandises. The room itself though, it was so big. Nearly twice the size of the room Derek, Trend and Sam shared. It made Percy instantly feel bad, because his boys had to share such limited space while Donny and Bia could live like a prince and a princess. Not that he didn't think they didn't deserve it, but his boys deserved something like this too.

"Come back down! Dinner is ready! And don't forget to wash your hands!", called Nico loudly.

And so Percy was pulled toward the fifth door on the first floor – the bathroom. That too was about twice the size of what Percy was used to, with a modern, nicely sized shower-cabin in one corner and a corner-tub in the other. They barely had a tub with a shower-head sticking out of the wall above and that only worked when it wanted to either. Bia and Donny climbed onto the two stools in front of the two sinks – two sinks! Percy reluctantly joined Donny and started scrubbing his hands too. This house was amazing and Percy started to question how Nico was affording all of that. The Italian was about Percy's age, maybe even a bit younger.

"Look! Nico made awesome Italian food", exclaimed Sam eagerly. "There's lots of _bacon_!"

"I made two dishes", ventured Nico sheepishly. "Sam seems to love bacon so much, but since Donny is vegetarian... Spaghetti with tomato sauce, bacon and olives, as well as casserole with broccoli, as approved by Donny and Derek. Come, sit down."

Percy offered his host a smile as he sat down opposite Nico at one head of the table. On one of the long sides were Bia and Donny, on the other were Trend, Derek and Sam crowded. The kids practically tore into their food, while Percy was a bit more reluctant. Curious. He took his time to fully enjoy the food and it truly was delicious. Percy couldn't keep the small, pleased sound in.

"You like it?", asked Nico teasingly.

"Very much", nodded Percy wildly, cheeks coloring a little. "It's amazing."

"Thank you", chuckled Nico, before frowning when he saw his son. "Donny, no. Cut your pieces smaller, you'll only get a stomach ache if you eat such big pieces!"

He wanted to lean over, normally he had his children left and right of him during dinner, but this time it were Bia and Trend next to him. Donny sat farther away, at Percy's side. Before the Italian could get up to cut his son's dinner, Percy already had his knife and fork on the plate and was doing it, offering Nico a small smile. The expression on Nico's face softened as his heart felt warmer at the adorable picture those two painted together. Dinner was a calm and nice change from all their usual routine. They chatted and for a change, Nico and Percy could have some adult-conversations too, while their kids were still engrossed in a debate about the new _My Little Pony_ movie.

/break\

The following weekend found Percy comfortably seated on the couch in his best friend's house, watching with a small smile how Esperanza, Joe and Sara were playing some kind of game against Trend, Sam and Derek. The girls were apparently winning, by the looks of it.

"Here you go, one extra-special chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

Percy smiled gratefully as he took the tall glass of brown deliciousness from the grinning Latino who just plumed down next to him. "Thanks, Leo. You're a godsend."

"Well, you looked like you could use a pick-me-up", stated Leo with a concerned look. "What's wrong with you, Perce? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Kind of haven't", sighed Percy and shook his head. "There's been a lot on my mind lately..."

"That's why you have little, awesome me", smiled Leo, nudging him. "Talk to me."

"I think I'm falling in love with someone...", admitted Percy, biting his lower lip.

"You didn't even tell me that you met someone!", exclaimed Leo wide-eyed. "Who? When? How?"

"You gonna give me more?", inquired Leo softly, concerned.

"He's the dad of one, well two, of my students", continued Percy reluctantly. "And _so_ handsome..."

"That sounds sweet. I know how important it's for you that he'd get along with kids", grinned Leo.

"It won't happen anyway", muttered Percy, dismissing it with a glare. "He's a widower and I think he's still pretty much in love with his dead wife. But he's so... frustratingly perfect..."

"Well, who is he?", asked Leo, sitting on the corner of the couch. "Give me a name!"

"It's... Nico di Angelo", whispered Percy softly, blushing brightly.

The Latino stared stunned, blinking in slow-motion. He opened his mouth, wanting to explain how Nico wasn't a widower, but then he thought better of it. This wasn't his story to tell, not at all.

/break\

Dinner on Sundays at the Zhang-Levesque-Valdez dining table was usually loud and messy, but there was an additional messiness whenever Hazel's cousin Nico and his children were over, such as tonight. Bia, Donny and Esperanza were loud as usual, while Frank and Hazel looked quite exhausted. They worked as cooks at a famous Italian restaurant.

"You know, I feel like every second word out of your kids' mouths is 'Mister Jackson'", observed Frank curiously while putting the salad bowl away. "They're even worse than Esperanza."

"Why does uncle Frank make it sound like it's bad?", asked Donny wide-eyed. "Mister Jackson is awesome! He's the second best adult ever! He knows all those awesome things about horses!"

"Uhu", agreed Esperanza, chewing on a bit of bread. "Mister Jackson is totally great."

"And his son Trend is really, really clever", added Bia. "Not so childish like my baby-brother."

"I'm like five minutes younger than you", complained Donny with a pout.

"The attention-span of flies", whispered Hazel fondly as she stood to help Frank.

"Oh no, you two stay seated", argued Leo hastily, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek as he stood himself. "Nico and I will go and get the main course. Right, Nico?"

The Italian was a bit confused, but when he saw how relieved his cousin looked, he obeyed. He helped Leo carrying the other plates and bowls out of the dining room and back into the kitchen.

"Why does Percy think you're a widower?", asked Leo as soon as the door fell shut.

"What?", asked Nico, plenty confused by now.

"Percy. He thinks you're a widower", stated Leo annoyed.

"Why would... oh", muttered Nico awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well?", inquired the Latino annoyed, hands on his hips.

"When he first asked me about Bia's and Donny's mother, I told him that she's dead, but then we got kind of interrupted and we never got back onto the topic. You know I don't like starting a conversation about Bianca, so it just... got dropped", replied Nico softly. "I suppose it may have looked as though I was talking about my dead wife or something. But how do you know?"

"Well, he told me about this handsome, cute, but sadly enough straight widower-guy he's crushing on and your name came up", answered Leo and rolled his eyes. "He's _totally_ into you."

"Oh. And I started to think that either he was straight or I seriously forgot how to flirt because he dodged all my attempts at flirting", sighed Nico relieved. "So... he _is_ interested then?"

"You could say that", snorted Leo amused. "So go and _do something_!"

/break\

Monday mornings were stressful and unorganized because the kids were still stuck in the weekend, but Percy still loved no other day more than Mondays, because the kids were so joyous as they would tell him about their weekends. Percy was organizing some papers while the first kids came in. Among those first kids of his first graders were the di Angelos. Donny right away took his seat next to Derek, starting to talk about visiting his auntie Hazel.

"Ciao", said a nearly sultry, dark voice, close to Percy's ear.

The teacher was startled out of his fond thoughts concerning the two green-eyed boys in the back-row. Looking up, he locked eyes with Nico di Angelo. The Italian had a charming smirk on his face.

"Ah, good morning", replied Percy, feeling how his cheeks heated up.

"When's your lunch break?", asked Nico, half leaning against the desk.

"I don't have a lunch break. I teach first and second graders. I get off at one", stated Percy, blinking.

"Even better", smirked the Italian. "Leo told me you're under the impression that I'm a widower and I'd like to get that matter cleared, but not between classes. Let's sit down together and talk. Know the little café down the street? Meet me there at half past one for coffee, if you're... interested."

Percy stared with large, sea-green eyes, blushing and nodding numbly.

/break\

Percy's ears were on fire while he was sitting at a table in the little café Nico had been talking about. Its window-front had a great view on the local hospital, so Percy spend his time waiting with watching how the people left and entered the building, thinking up stories as to what they were doing there. Visiting relatives, getting checked for STDs, such things. It helped him distract him from his nervousness. Was this something like a date? The way Nico had looked at him, asked him to come here to clear the misunderstanding about being a widower. That sounded as though Nico had some kind of intentions. After all, he had asked Percy to come if he was interested. It was a good thing that Leo, when he had come to pick up the di Angelos because he was going to babysit them this afternoon, had spontaneously agreed to also take Trend, Sam and Derek with him.

"Ah, you came. That makes me hopeful."

Percy tore his gaze away from the window he was sitting at and turned a bit. Nico stood next to the table, wearing blue scrubs and a white doctor's coat with a name-tag saying _Dr di Angelo_. Percy's mouth hung open a little as he stared at the handsome Italian in the doctor's outfit.

"Y—You're a doctor...", whispered Percy in awe, cheeks heating up. "How do I not know that?"

"Technically a surgeon. Brain surgeon, to be accurate", nodded Nico amused. "And I find it an arrogant thing that most doctors insist on introducing themselves all the time with their title. I don't define myself over my job, you see. I'm Doctor di Angelo when I'm at the hospital, but I do prefer to be Nico di Angelo, two-times dad, when I'm out of the hospital. It makes dealing with the job easier, to separate it from my private life, you see."

Percy just nodded numbly, brain still stuck on the part where the handsome guy he was fancying was actually a doctor. Nico all the while sat down and ordered a club sandwich and a coffee.

"So... you wanted to... uhm... talk?", asked Percy, hiding behind his coffee-mug, sipping slowly.

"Donny and Bia aren't my biological children, they're my niece and nephew", stated Nico, arms crossed on the table. "My... sister, she was their mother, but she passed away and I took them in."

"Oh. I'm... so sorry", whispered Percy softly, frowning concerned.

"It's been six years now", sighed Nico and shook his head. "I always thought it would get easier, but it doesn't. Not really. I miss her very much, still. But I love Donny and Bia as though they're my own. You see, before my sister died, I was kind of a playboy – being a medical student gave me plenty of opportunities with the cute boys that I liked chasing after. A sudden case of two-times fatherhood however put kind of a damper on my dating life. So when you avoided my advances at first I thought I got a little rusty. Later, I started thinking you may be straight and I misread, but when Leo told me you _are_ interested, but were under the wrongful impression I'm a widower, I thought I'd try one more time, this time putting my cards out on the table. I'm gay and I like you, very much so. I also like your kids and I'd like to take you out on a proper date and perhaps, try something serious with you. A relationship. With you."

Percy smiled a little. "You're awkward with those things, huh?"

"Well...", muttered Nico embarrassed, ruffling his hair. "I'm normally not a very serious guy. I used to have a lot of flings during college and med school, but... I want more than that from you. I've never felt that way about anyone. I don't just want _you_ , I want you and your kids and my kids, all together, as a family. I like the way you and I work with our kids."

The smile on Percy's lips widened and he blushed brightly, happily. "That's... I... Yes. Yes, I want that too. I tried it before, having a serious relationship, but most don't go past a couple dates because they're chased away by the fact that I have three kids. And... uhm, well, I really like your kids too."

Nico straightened some, feeling a lump in his throat. If there would ever be the perfect moment to tell Percy the truth, this was it. If he passed it now and started a relationship and Percy was to find out later, Nico would lose it all. He could just hope that Percy would understand and not be mad.

"There... is something else you should know", whispered Nico seriously.

"Something else?", asked Percy confused. "More? What?"

"Could it be... that... Did you... When you were in college, did you... donor sperm?", asked Nico a little awkwardly. "Under the alias as _son of Poseidon_?"

"To... uhm, well, to pay for college, yeah. I did a lot of odd jobs back then and that was kind of the easiest", shrugged Percy embarrassed, wiggling his nose. "H—How do you know that?"

"My sister didn't have a partner when she decided she wanted to be a mother, so she went to a sperm-bank. I went with her and we chose the donor together", replied Nico, shifting a little. "When you took over Esperanza's class, Hazel instantly saw the family resemblance between you and Donny and she told me that... after they lost their mother and if there was even the slightest chance they could meet their biological father, then I couldn't really keep that from them. That's why I enrolled Bia and Donny at this school. I wanted to slowly get to know you, see if you really could be their father, see what kind of person you are, if, well, if you even deserve to know them, you know? Believe me that me falling in love with you was never part of the plan, but it happened and now I feel like I need to tell you this before we start any kind of relationship."

Nico's sandwich arrived and he uncomfortably started to eat. Percy remained silent and unmoved, as though he had been petrified. Nico didn't push him to talk, he just ate, observing Percy reluctantly. There was absolutely nothing giving away what Percy was thinking though.

"So... you're telling me that... I'm a dad... I mean, a biological dad too... o—of... your kids..."

"Yes", nodded Nico concerned. "Are you, uhm, alright?"

"I—I'm sorry, but I think I need time", whispered Percy and stood before rushing out.

Nico heaved a sigh and nodded to himself. That was only fair, he guessed. After all, an anonymous sperm donor didn't exactly expect to ever meet his kids, much less that his maybe-boyfriend would introduce said kids to him. It was a lot to take in and the least Nico could do was give him enough space and privacy to contemplate how to proceed from here on out.

/break\

Percy was unsure about a lot of things, like Nico's behavior over the rest of the week. The Italian hadn't brought or picked up his kids for the next four days, it was always a friend – Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez. On the one hand, Percy appreciated that he could dodge the doctor, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure how to interpret this. He _wanted_ to see Nico, to ask questions – like what was Nico expecting of him. Sure, the Italian had said that he would want them all to be a family, but did he really want Donny and Bia to _know_?

"Here, daddy."

Blinking a couple of times, Percy looked up from his book. Not that he had been reading anyway, he just kept staring at the same page over and over again while his thoughts drifted off to the di Angelos. Sam was standing next to the bed, forest-green eyes large, a pout on his lips as he offered Percy a bowl with cookie dough ice-cream. Percy blinked again, staring surprised.

"What's that for, Sammy?", asked the teacher and put his book aside.

"You look sad, so we thought ice-cream would make you happy again", replied Sam softly.

"We? So... where are your brothers?", inquired Percy and scooted over some.

"We kinda made a bit of a mess", confessed the little boy as he crawled into his dad's bed. "So Der gave me the bowl and Trend started cleaning up again. Don't worry about it!"

Percy smiled a little and took a spoonful of ice, but instead of eating it himself, he poked Sam's lips with it. The brunette giggled and opened wide. The two shared the ice until Derek and Trend joined them. Derek, always the center of attention, crawled onto his dad's lap, taking the bowl to hold it, while Trend snuggled up against Percy's free side. Derek, leaning against Percy's chest, tilted his head up to stare curiously at his dad. Humming softly, Percy rested his head on Derek's.

"Hey!", protested the little brunette with a pout while Sam and Trend giggled.

"I'm sorry if I worried you kids", stated Percy softly, concerned.

"Is okay, daddy", said Sam, nodding. "Daddies are allowed to be upset too."

"But _why_ were you upset?", asked Trend critically. "Was someone mean to you?"

"No, no one was mean to me", laughed Percy and shook his head some. "It's... something else."

And then everything came rushing back to him. Sitting there, cuddling with his three boys, he realized what he had been pondering for five days now. This was all he wanted, all he needed. His family. Those three boys were the most important things he had in life. He wanted Nico to be part of this, he wanted Bia and Donny to be part of this, but before he could even make such a decision, he needed to talk to Derek, Trend and Sam about it. He needed their blessing first, because if they disliked Nico, if they didn't want Bia and Donny around, then all of this wasn't meant to be anyway. He could only start thinking about what to do with Bia and Donny once he knew what Trend, Sam and Derek were thinking about this, because even though Bia and Donny may be his biological children, they didn't need him. They already had Nico, they wouldn't lose anything if Percy would just stay out of their lives. But Trend, Derek and Sam, they needed him, because they only had him.

"What do you guys think about the di Angelos...?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"Huh?", hummed Sam innocently, tilting his head.

"Well, uhm, Donny and Bia and... Nico...", drawled Percy, flushing brightly.

"Oh! Oh, does that mean it finally worked?!", exclaimed Derek eagerly, jumping a little.

"It... worked?", repeated Percy stunned, blinking.

"Der!", hissed Trend, elbowing the younger boy.

"Boys", grunted Percy demandingly, looking serious.

"It was all my and Donny's idea!", said Derek hastily. "We thought it would be more awesome to have two dads and that it would be fun to be siblings and then we told Bia and Sammy and Trend and then we came up with this plan together, that you and Nico just need to get together and then you can be all our dads and we could be siblings!"

"S—So... that's why you asked about me not having anyone...", concluded Percy slowly.

"Uhu. And why we went to the fair and met the di Angelos there, and the park, and the ball-park, and the pool...", added Sam sheepishly. "And why we had dinner with them too."

"That means... you like Nico and the kids?", asked Percy softly.

"Yeah", nodded Trend, looking guilty. "We're sorry we tricked you, but... we really like them and Nico is a great dad and you're a great dad and Donny and Bia would really like if you'd be their dad too, so we thought we could just... share you two..."

Percy nodded in slow-motion. So those mischievous little imps had been setting Nico and Percy up all along? They actually wanted them to be a family? Donny and Bia too...? They wanted Percy as their dad? Taking a deep, shaky breath, Percy made a decision for himself.

/break\

"Thank you a bazillion times, I know it's last minute", excused Percy sheepishly.

He stood at the doorstep of Clarisse and her family, her husband standing in the doorway. Sander and Cally were on either side of him, looking curious as the adults talked. Sander was more than eager at the surprise visit of one of his best friends and his brothers.

"It's not a problem, Percy", chuckled Chris amused, resting one hand on Sander's head. "You've been helping us on short notice too in the past. Now, kids, you're just in time for mac and cheese. That sounding good? And after that, we wanted to watch a movie..."

"Oh, I wanna watch _Rapunzel_!", gasped Derek as he pushed past them.

"No fair! We already agreed on _Mulan_ ", huffed Cally, glaring after the brunette.

"Yeah, but now that they're here, we have to vote again", grinned Sander broadly. "And I'm sure Trend wants to watch _Treasure Planet_ too! So we out-vote you!"

"But I wanna watch _Mulan_ too", frowned Sam, suddenly having Cally hanging off his neck.

"See! See!", grinned Cally victoriously.

"But that's a tie then...", complained Sander annoyed.

"...Have fun with them", chuckled Percy fondly as he watched the kids walk to the living room.

"I swear, I could synchronize those movies all on my own by now, I've been watching them so often", sighed Chris and shook his head. "Well, good luck on your important thing."

The older man smirked in a way that told Percy that he knew where Percy was heading, causing the teacher to blush a little. Straightening again, he took a deep breath and turned away from the house, heading down the street to where he knew the di Angelos were living. His hand was shaking when he pressed the button, his heart hammering in his ribcage.

"Hello, Percy, what are you doing here?", asked Donny, eyes wide in wonder as he opened.

"I... I wanted to talk to your dad", answered the teacher, smiling a little.

"Oh, okay", nodded Donny with a frown, grabbing Percy's hand. "But why didn't you bring me my Sammy and my Der? That's not nice. Or is it because Bia and I were bad...?"

"No, no you weren't bad", cooed Percy, shaking his head hastily. "And my boys are with Sander."

Donny nodded, a mixture of relief and annoyance, because he wasn't in trouble but also because his friends were all together while he was here alone. He brought Percy upstairs and to the master-bedroom, causing Percy once more to wonder what was in the fourth bedroom.

"Donny, I told you not to bother me, I'm working", chided Nico when the door opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother...", replied Percy awkwardly.

Nico's head snapped up as he stared stunned at the teacher. Percy gulped. Nico was wearing reading-glasses and they were nearly hotter than the scrubs and the white coat. Only nearly though. And the image of all of it together send a certain, unexpected heat through Percy's body.

"Donny, go and finish that movie with your sister", ordered Nico, his voice tender.

"Why?", inquired Donny innocently, tilting his head. "Do you wanna kiss?"

Both adults blushed furiously as the child ran out, giggling loudly to himself. The door fell shut behind the boy, leaving the adults in partially awkward silence. Nico pulled his glasses off, setting them down on top of the files he had been working on.

"Is there something you want?", asked Nico, sounding serious and professional.

He didn't know what to expect. Worst case scenarios revolved around Percy either being furious with him, or/and demanding sole custody of his biological children. What he hadn't expected was to suddenly have a lap full of teacher and a hot mouth pressed against his.

"Yes. You", answered Percy, their mouths barely parted from the heated kiss. "I want you. And this. All of it. I want you and the kids and just... us. I want us. Can I have that?"

A heavy burden that Nico had been carrying around the whole week was suddenly lifted off his shoulders and he found himself smiling against Percy's lips before sealing them, this time around in a more tender kiss. His arms found their way around Percy's waist, pulling the teacher closer.

"You can have everything you want from me", replied Nico.

"But... I... Can we not tell them yet?", asked Percy concerned. "I mean, they're six. They don't need to know about sperm-banks and that they're basically only a by-product of me needing money... Please. Can we be a family for now, without the kids knowing everything? I want to try first. Try being in a relationship with you, try raising the kids with you. In case..."

"In case it doesn't work out", finished Nico, nodding slowly. "I know. We have to think about more than just you and me. And you're right. I always planned to tell them the truth when they're teenagers, to be honest. Never knew how to really... formulate those things... I mean, they know that their mother was my sister. They know she loved them very much. But... they don't know anything about their... about you. So if you don't want to tell them just yet, that's fine with me."

"For now, we'll... start. With dates. Slow. Okay?", asked Percy, worrying his lower lip. "I mean, I... _want_ this, more than I have ever wanted something since first meeting Trend, Sammy and Derek. As you said, we have to think about more than just you and me. Though there are things you should know too, beforehand. About my boys. They need to accept you, but you also need to accept them."

"But I already know them", said Nico confused, shifting Percy so he could stand.

Percy yelped a little, clinging to the doctor as he was carried over to the bed. The Italian smirked and got comfortable, making sure to still have the teacher seated on his lap. Percy leaned back some, as much as Nico's arms around his waist would allow.

"You know them when they're fun and games", countered Percy and frowned. "I adopted them because they're all troubled kids, because they have been through a lot."

"Okay. I'm all ears", nodded the Italian, settling down.

"Trend witnessed how his parents got killed in a robbery. He's weary of adult strangers", started Percy slowly. "And Derek, he's... been from one foster family to the next, had been pushed around and abused. He doesn't trust easily. And Sam... he... with the last foster family he was with, the older son Leroy, he... molested Sam. I don't know if you noticed it, but Sam doesn't let anyone aside from me, Derek and Trend touch him. All three of them often have nightmares."

Sea-green eyes stared up at Nico daringly, as though he expected Nico to turn away and run. The Italian carded his fingers through Percy's hair, lips pressed close against the teacher's neck.

"That sounds like they need a lot of love and care", whispered Nico tenderly. "And I'm sure me, Bia and Donny can help with that. But your family is not the only one with edges, Percy."

"Mh? Tell me all about it", demanded Percy, turning to press his own lips below Nico's jaw.

"Donny is a cute, little scaredy cat", started Nico. "He's scared of everything. Of being alone as well as of being in a crowd. Of darkness and strange sounds and most of all, that something will happen to me. I've told them about their mother and, well, ever since, they're afraid that something might happen to me too and they'll be all alone. Bia is very independent. Sometimes _too_ independent. She thinks she can do things adults can do and that's never ended well before. And I? I work odd hours. Night shifts at the hospital, so I can be at home in the afternoons to be with my children. It's why we have the guestroom, my sister or one of her boys are mostly staying over when I'm at work. I bring them to school when I get back from work. But since I'm one of the best in my field, I have to travel a lot too, for special surgeries all over the country."

Now it was his turn to look daringly at Percy, expecting the teacher to huff about Nico not being around too much. "Sounds to me as though your two could use another constant in their lives to watch over them while their dad's at work, mh? I'm sure me and my boys could help there..."

They both took a moment of silence in which they just laid together, caressing and kissing each other in slow and lazy motions, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of one another.

"So... What are you doing tomorrow night?", asked Nico softly.

"The same as every night. Trying to take over the world with Der", grinned Percy brightly.

" _That_ is scary", muttered Nico thoughtful. "Because I can picture that boy actually trying it."

"Heh, I know", laughed Percy with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could persuade someone to watch over our rascals and I could pick you up around, let's say six. You dress fancy and we go out for dinner", offered Nico.

"That... sounds brilliant", sighed Percy heavenly. "I can't remember the last time I was on a date. Or the last time I did something just with adults, without kids. That sounds amazing."

"Tomorrow at six then", nodded Nico and pecked Percy's lips.

"Tomorrow at six", agreed Percy eagerly.

/break\

"You have a date."

Percy whirled around with wide eyes as though he had gotten caught in a crime. Derek stood in the doorway of Percy's room, arms crossed accusingly as he stared at his dad. Percy flushed.

"I—I...", stammered Percy, trying to hide his bed from his boy.

All of his wardrobe was laying sprawled over his bed. Derek grinned brightly and turned around. Percy sighed relieved and turned back to his clothes. His relieve dissolved when Derek returned, together with his two overly eager brothers. Percy had hoped to keep the dating from the boys until a few weeks into it, just to make sure. But by the giddy look in Sam's and Derek's eyes, it was too late for that now. Trend looked intrigued, but also a little bored.

"Who are you going out with?", asked Sammy wide-eyed. "Will he pick you up and pull the chair back for you and then you dance to fancy music and he brings you home before midnight and kisses you in front of the door and you both blush and-"

"And I'll forbid Annabeth to watch rom-coms with you", interrupted Percy with a deadpan.

"But you will, right? Right? And with who?", inquired Derek eagerly.

"With Nico di Angelo", admitted Percy, shifting a little nervously.

"Yes!", exclaimed all three of his boys and high-fived.

"And then you'll marry him and we'll move in with Bia and Donny and we'll have two dads and we'll all live happily ever after, yes?", wanted Sam to know, eyes wide and begging.

"Let's take it one date at a time", said Percy amused.

"Mh", grunted Derek displeased, frowning. "I want you to marry this weekend, but stupid adults always take so long... Okay. If you do one date at a time, you have to look _good_ , daddy. We want Nico to want a second date with you! So you have to look your best."

Percy blinked slowly as he was being criticized by his youngest child. And then Derek turned to the clothes and started picking something out for Percy. It was probably not quite normal for an adult to get his clothes chosen by his six-years-old, but when it came to fashion, Percy would surely not argue with Derek. The boy had extremely good taste, so Percy let him work his magic.

/break\

"You look funny, papà. Why do you look all fancy?"

Nico smiled amused as he shifted Donny in his arms. He held the boy with one arm, Donny clinging to his neck, while he held Bianca's hand with his free hand. He was wearing a black suit.

"I'm taking Mister Jackson out to a date today, bambino", replied Nico amused.

"Oh!", gasped Donny. "Can I bring the rings on your wedding, papà?"

"Slow down some, Donny", chuckled Nico and shook his head.

"Too late, papà", stated Bia amused. "Der and Don have already planned the whole wedding."

Nico laughed as she rang the doorbell for the Jacksons' apartment. Trend opened the door, nodding at Donny and hugging Bia briefly. He led them inside and Nico's eyes scanned the place, this time around under a different light. The place was small. Cramped, really. The three sons were sharing one bedroom, the bath was small, the kitchen was a catastrophe and Nico wasn't surprised that they ate so much fast food. No, those four Jacksons were going to move in with them.

"Daddy is not ready yet. Der and Sammy are arguing about his clothes", said Trend.

"Percy? I'm sure you look amazing, come on out. We have a reservation down", called Nico out.

He smiled a little to himself when an embarrassed Percy emerged from the bedroom. He was blushing and tugging on his blue dress-shirt, the black dress-pants making his legs look even longer and more delicious and the jacket made the curve of Percy's waist look even more enchanting.

"Wow", whispered Percy, turning another shade of red. "You look so handsome..."

Nico grinned a little self-consciously and straightened his jacket. "Thank you. You look stunning too, by the way. But I'm wondering if perhaps you could leave the accessory at home..."

Percy blinked confused and turned a little, just to notice that Sam was clinging to the back of his jacket. Smiling a bit, Percy knelt down next to the child and ruffled his hair. Sam's eyes were wide and close to fearful, now that his daddy was going on an actual date.

"What's wrong, Sammy?", whispered Percy concerned. "I can stay home, if you want me to."

Nico made a face. He was truly looking forward to this date, but he understood. The kids came first.

"I... no...", mumbled Sam concerned and looked past Percy at Donny and Bia.

"You sure, little one?", asked Percy again, more serious.

"Don't worry, daddy!", interrupted Derek and grabbed Sam's hand to pull him along. "Trend and me will find out what's wrong with Sammy! You go and behave your best! We want Nico to like you!"

An amused smirk slid onto Nico's lips at that. That little boy was going to be a big time matchmaker once he would be older. Stepping up to Percy, Nico took his hand and kissed it softly before leading him along. Percy's kids were flanking them on Percy's side and Nico's on his side.

"We'll drop you guys off at Sander's and Cally's", stated Nico. "And then we'll pick you up again in three hours, okay? You be well-behaved and don't bother Clarisse and Chris, you hear me?"

"Si, papà", agreed Bia and Donny obediently.

"Okay", chimed Derek, Sam and Trend.

/break\

Two hours into their date and it still felt like the first five minutes. There was not a single awkward pause in their conversation. They never had to worry what to say. Mostly they talked about their children and their other family – Hazel and her boys, Percy's brother Tyson, about how Bianca was before her death, Percy's parents in Montauk. Some jibes about their shared friends and a lot about their jobs. At first, Percy thought he was babbling too much about his classes, but Nico had such a tender smile on his lips as he listened to Percy gushing about his kids. And Percy in return listened more than eagerly to Doctor di Angelo's top five of weird cases in the ER.

Dinner was delicious and they even shared a dessert. They laughed a lot and both of them regretted when the night found its end. Percy wanted to argue when Nico paid, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"No, Percy. This is our first date and I'm the one paying", declared the Italian with a smirk.

"Gentleman", teased Percy with a smile and took the offered arm as they left together.

"It's too bad that we have to pick the children up now", sighed Nico regretfully.

"Mh, I could spend the whole night just talking to you", admitted Percy with a small nod.

"I feel the same", smiled Nico, laying one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close.

"So... How did you convince Clarisse to babysit all five of our rascals?", inquired Percy.

"She forced me to take her twins for the weekend", said Nico, pouting a bit. "Friday to Saturday, because she and Chris want some alone-time too. Now I'm stuck with both overnight."

Percy grinned to himself as they reached the door of the Rodriguez-household. Before Nico could knock, Percy caught his wrist. The Italian frowned as he turned toward the now blushing teacher.

"I... uhm... When you bring me home, we'll have our kids with us, so I though maybe..."

A smirk spread over Nico's lips as he realized what Percy wanted. Turning some, he laid one arm around Percy's waist and rested the other hand in Percy's neck to pull him into a tender kiss. Percy melted into the kiss, hands pressed flat against Nico's chest. They kissed slowly, filled with love.

"If you'd kindly stop it with the face-sucking and take your little pests with you."

The couple bolted apart, flushing furiously as they turned to a less-than-impressed Clarisse. Behind her were seven giggling and laughing children, pointing at them. Sam and Donny were whispering with Sander, who was nodding and awing, while Cally and Bia were snickering to themselves.

"Children who make fun of their fathers won't get pancakes tomorrow", warned Nico.

All of a sudden, the little ones fell silent, stunning Chris, Clarisse and Percy.

/break\

"Daddy? How was your date?", asked Derek as Percy tugged them in. "Does he love you? Will you marry him? Do we become di Angelos then? I don't wanna share a room with Donny though."

Percy blinked in slow motion as he sat finished pulling the blanket around Trend. The blonde looked at him as inquisitive as Derek's voice. Only Sam was already deep asleep.

"Hold your horses, kiddo", smiled Percy softly. "One day at a time. Now, tell me why Sammy was behaving so oddly earlier. Doesn't he like Nico? Because if even one of you three is uncomfortable with Nico, then I won't persuade the relationship, okay?"

"It's not that", whispered Trend and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Then is it about Donny and Bia? Is he scared of having another brother?", whispered Percy.

"Nu-uh", hummed Derek, shaking his head. "Is just the opposite! Sammy is afraid that if you and Nico marry and Donny and Bia become our siblings that you will love Donny more than Sammy because Donny is all fluffy and cuddly and like a stuffed toy while Sammy has nightmares and says he's trouble. But that's stupid because Sammy is way cuter and more cuddly."

Percy frowned concerned to himself as he leaned in to kiss Derek's forehead.

/break\

The next day, Sam was the first awake, as always. The little boy would sneak out of the children's bedroom to help their dad with breakfast. This time around, Percy wanted to use that time.

"Morning, daddy", mumbled Sam as he climbed onto his stool to reach everything.

"Good morning, Sammy", greeted Percy and leaned over to peck the boy's cheek.

"How was your date, daddy?", asked Sam, turning large eyes onto his dad.

"Oh, it was very nice", smiled Percy. "And Nico cares a lot about you guys, just like I care about Donny and Bia. But we'll never pick favors between you. I love you, Sammy. All three of you and I'm sure I'll love Donny and Bia just the same. They would never take your place though. Because _you_ have your very own spot in my heart that no one could ever take away from you, just like Trend and Derek. And Nico and Bia and Donny would get their very own spots too, but different spots, not yours. Never yours. Sammy, you're my son and no one can ever replace you."

Sam looked thoughtful for a second, frowning concerned and mulling things over, before he nodded in understanding. "Okay. Is just like Nico won't become our favorite daddy, because he can't take away how very much we love you, daddy. So... you and Nico _are_ going to be our two daddies?"

"We'll see", smiled Percy a little strained.

He surely _hoped_ that things were heading this way, because yesterday had been close to perfection. He could picture every day like that. Being with Nico, talking with Nico, kissing Nico.

"Daddy?", asked Sam, aiming his begging kitten eyes at Percy.

"Yes, baby-boy?", inquired Percy, cocking one eyebrow as he flipped a pancake.

"Sander and Cally can stay with the di Angelos", stated Sam, pushing his lower lip forward. "Can we pretty-please stay too? We'll be all well-behaved and we won't cause trouble, I promise!"

"I'd have to talk to Nico about that", stated Percy seriously. "So wait until we're in class and he drops his kids off, okay? Be nice and wake your brothers now."

Sam offered him a brilliant smile and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running off.

/break\

Nico was extremely tired as he drove his kids to school. He had spend yesterday's nap-time with a date. The date had been amazing, sure, but thanks to it, he was rather exhausted now. Last night's shift had been ridiculously hard. And then he had spend the morning baking. He glanced into the rear mirror out of the corner of his eyes, where Donny and Bia were contently munching on blueberry cupcakes. They had blue topping and on each of them was a single blueberry.

"Did you mess up, papà?", asked Donny softly.

"Why do you say that?", wanted Nico to know, frowning surprised.

"Because you baked, duh", hummed Bia, licking her fingers. "You don't like baking, you only like cooking. You only bake when it's birthday or Christmas or when you did something stupid and wanna say you're sorry. So did you mess your date with Mister Jackson up? Because then you need to bake _at least_ a five-story cake with frosting and filling and chocolate and strawberries!"

"Lots of chocolate!", agreed Donny, nodding wildly.

"I didn't mess up", chuckled Nico amused. "But thanks for the word of confidence."

"You're not allowed to mess up with Percy", frowned Donny rather seriously. "Because we like him and Sam and Derek and Trend. So no messing up, papà. We wanna have him as our daddy."

Nico parked the car in front of the school and climbed out, carrying the little basket of cupcakes with him with the kids leading the way to the room. While Bia and Donny dashed to their seats to chat with their friends, Nico took a moment at the doorway to appreciate the sight of Percy, buried deep in his thoughts. The teacher was just stunning, all sucked into his work like that. Nico loved how dedicated he was to teaching and to his children.

"Buongiorno, bello", greeted Nico as he came to lean against the desk.

Percy straightened and looked up, his lips forming an O in appreciation. "I like that. But it sounds far too seductive for an elementary school classroom. Also, what does it mean?"

"You're adorable", chuckled Nico, smiling a little. "I said good morning, beauty."

A blush colored Percy's cheeks at that. "Well, good morning to you too, handsome."

"Ah, here. I baked you some cupcakes. You were so smitten with the blueberries in your dessert yesterday", stated the Italian and placed the basket on the desk. "For you and your boys."

Percy blinked, green eyes large as he looked at the basket. His eyes wandered to the vase on the tabletop. A dozen blue-dyed roses stood there, brightening the room. Cocking one eyebrow, Percy leaned back to stare intensely at Nico, who started to shift uncomfortably at that.

"When I came to school this morning, my colleague told me that a deliver guy had brought a dozen white roses, all dyed blue, especially for me. And now you're bringing me cupcakes?", stated Percy curiously. "So... I'm wondering... Are you... feeling bad? Is it... Was the date yesterday not good for you, or... What am I supposed to think of this, Nico?"

"Quite the opposite actually", sighed Nico embarrassed, running his fingers through his hair and blushing a little. "I enjoyed yesterday a lot and I, well, I wanted to make sure you know that. It's kind of a thank you for the good time, I guess? I figured flowers are the classic and you were talking so animatedly about the thing with the blue food that you and your mother started that I thought it would be a nice gesture to make you blueberry cupcakes."

"You're so sweet", smiled Percy and started to get up, before sitting again and flushing. "Uhm, I just wanted to kiss you, but I guess that's not very proper right now. Maybe later?"

"I'll be catching in on that kiss later", nodded Nico determined and winked.

"Before you go...", started Percy as Nico made a move to leave. "Uhm, the kids walked about your weekend plans yesterday and apparently, my boys want to spend the weekend at your place too now, because they want to spend time with Donny _and_ Sander. Don't worry, I told them that it will be too much to handle for you alone. I said I'd ask you, but I'll let them down easily, mh?"

"Why?", inquired Nico surprised. "They can come over too, if they want."

"But aren't they a handful?", asked Percy skeptically.

"Well, _you_ could stay over too and help me watch them, if you don't have any other plans", smirked Nico. "It... It would be a good _test_. To see how well you and I would work in everyday situations with all of our children – eating, bathing, tugging in. That way, we could test if we even can work together as parents. What do you say? I promise you I'll cook something delicious."

"Well... It's not like I have any other plans", hummed Percy, cheeks rosy. "Friday... uh... When?"

"I changed shifts so I'll be off on Saturday to take care of the kids, so I'm working Friday afternoon", sighed Nico. "I asked Hazel if Donny and Bia could stay at hers and I wanted to pick them and Sander and Cally up around five. That's the plan."

"Let's change that up some", smiled Percy brightly. "If you're okay with it, you could give me your key and I'll just take all the kids with me after school and we'll wait at home for you."

Percy's smile faltered a little as Nico failed to answer. Had he gone too far? Of course Nico wouldn't be comfortable leaving a practical stranger alone in his house! Biting his lips, he wanted to take it back, but then he noticed the look on Nico's face. The Italian was actually blushing a bit.

"I'd... like that", nodded Nico, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Are you sure?", asked Percy, frowning. "Because, well, you took a while with _that_ answer."

"It's just... It's been a while since I had some one waiting for me at home when I came from work", admitted Nico. "And even then, it had only been Bianca when we were children."

"Oh...", nodded Percy, blushing himself.

"Anyway, I have to go now. Groceries don't buy themselves and I _need_ some sleep before I have to pick the kids up from school. I'll be looking forward to the weekend", smiled Nico.

"Yeah... Me too", nodded Percy, blush darkening as he looked after Nico.

/break\

Friday came faster than anticipated and Percy felt a little like a mother duck, with Bia, Cally, Marshall, Trend, Sam, Sander, Donny and Derek obediently trailing after him. Wednesday evening, the phone had been ringing and Mister Mikaelson had asked, rather politely and in a startling dark voice if what his son Marshall had been saying was true, that their teacher was supervising a sleep-over. When Sam and Trend overheard the phone call, they had turned sparkling eyes on him. Percy turned a little and smiled at the children. The first graders were obediently holding hands in pairs, chatting excitedly while following Percy to the di Angelo house. Nico had given Percy a key this morning – not Nico's key, a duplicate. Percy had his own key now and he wasn't really sure what to think of that. They only had two dates so far – it had been too hard to stay away from Nico for a whole week so they had ended up meeting on Wednesday for lunch. Then again, things felt natural with Nico. There was no awkwardness, everything just fell into place when they were together.

"Okay, kids. Donny, Bia, be good and show the others around. All of you, wash your hands while I order pizza for all of us. Don't just kick your shoes off, behave like humans!", chided Percy.

He smiled a little when Sam went back to put all shoes into an orderly line and hang all jackets up. That boy had some OCD going on alright. Afterward, he just rushed off after the others to go and play. Percy took another moment to himself, just staying in the living room and listening to the laughter of the children. He already loved this house a lot, it was homey and comfortable and he could feel the love of the family living here. Humming softly to himself, he went to order a pizza and get them all something to drink. With a tray in hands, he walked upstairs. Bia and Cally were sitting in Bia's room, giggling and laughing while most likely plotting world domination.

"I made you hot chocolate", smiled Percy and put two of the glasses on the nightstand.

"So you're really, really, really Bia's new dad now?", inquired Cally, her look critical.

"Not yet!", huffed Bia before Percy had the chance to think up an excuse. "He's only babysitting us today! That's why you and your brother have to behave really well today, because papà said this weekend is a test to see if they can be parents together!"

"Oh", nodded Cally in understanding. "Okay. As long as you give Sander his Donny, Sander will behave really well. Stupid Sander always behaves his best when he's around Donny."

Percy smiled to himself as he took the tray with the remaining mugs and left the girls to their games. All the boys were sitting together in Donny's room. Donny and Derek were sitting on the floor, drawing flowers and whispering secretively. Sander, Marshall, Sam and Trend were sitting a little farther away, apparently planning some kind of treasure hunt for them all. Or rather, it was Trend who did the planning seeing as he was the cleverest kid around.

"Hey, boys. I made hot chocolate", announced Percy and put the tray down between the kids.

"Daddy makes the best hot chocolate ever", declared Sam, taking a mug and placing it in Donny's hands, his eyes sparkling. "Here. Try it. You'll love it. When your papà and our dad get married, daddy can make it every day for you! It's totally delicious!"

Percy blushed under the praise and Donny nipped on the chocolate, humming softly. The little boy turned to look at him with large, sea-green eyes. In that second, Percy briefly wondered how he hadn't noticed before how very much Donny looked like him.

"It's really nice and tastes totally different from papà", hummed Donny softly. "I like it!"

"That's good", smiled Percy, patting Donny's head. "Now, be good boys. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay", chimed the children obediently.

/break\

Nico yawned widely, stretching one last time as he stood in front of his door. Double-shifts were killers. Normally, he only had the night-shifts and could sleep while his children were at school. But today, he had pulled a day-shift right after the night-shift so he could be off this Friday night to watch over the little rascals. He half feared he'd be falling asleep early tonight.

Out of routine, he nearly stopped at his sister's to pick up the kids, as he always did when he had one of the rare day-shifts. But then he remembered that Percy had agreed to take the kids with him. Taking a deep breath, Nico unlocked the door and entered his home.

"Bambini, sono a casa!", called Nico out.

"Papà!", was the loud reply from the living room.

Smiling to himself, he rounded the corner to the living room. His smile turned into a stunned expression. There was a gigantic fortress build from the cushions and blankets, even with a flag on top of it (the logo was a skull with two tridents crossed behind it). Donny was looking out from beneath the blanket, offering his father a blinding smile.

"Look! Percy build a really awesome fort for us!", exclaimed Donny as he ran up to his father, throwing his arms around Nico's waist. "And he helped us with the treasure hunt and hid cookies all over the house and we collected it and we had pizza earlier and Percy made us hot chocolate that was totally the best ever and really delicious and now we're playing pirates!"

Nico laughed to himself as he ruffled his son's hair. Soon enough, Sam stuck his head out of the fortress with a serious scowl on his face, demanding for Donny to get back inside. Nico observed amused how the little one obediently went back into their hiding-place to plot something with the other boys. Shaking his head, Nico decided to rather go and look for the care-taker.

"Where's your dad, Sam?", asked Nico just as Sam pulled Donny inside.

"Dad's in the kitchen", replied Sam, waving him shortly. "And the girls are upstairs."

Nodding slowly, Nico turned away from the playing children, noting that the room looked very tidy, aside from the giant fortress in the middle of it. Entering his kitchen, he froze for a second to take in the sight. The sight being Percy's butt, facing him. Percy was leaning down as he was getting something out of the oven. All too soon, Percy straightened and turned to face Nico. That sight was nearly as good as the sight of Percy's perfectly shaped behind. There was a bright smile on Percy's lips as he faced Nico, holding a cookie sheet in his hands while wearing the frilly pink apron that was never being used ever since Piper gave it to him as a joke-gift.

"Oh. You're home already", smiled Percy. "Here, have a cookie. But watch out, they're still hot."

Nico approached slowly and took one of the hot, blue-dyed chocolate-cookies. "Mh. Good."

"Don't look so surprised!", huffed Percy embarrassed. "I'm not the best cook, but I love baking. This is the second batch since the kids used the first one for their treasure-hunt... Oh, and I cleaned up a little while they were in the garden because I was a bit bored. I didn't snoop around, I swear."

"So... You baked cookies and cleaned up while I was at work?", asked Nico a bit surprised. "You will be such a good housewife, Percy. Donny already adores you, by the way. He's in love with your hot chocolate, apparently. And you build a gigantic pillow-fort...?"

"Gigantic?", huffed Percy, looking a little insulted. "This thing is nothing! Triton, Tyson and I made the biggest fort ever when I was seven. One day, I'll do it with the kids too, but we'd need better cushions for it, because your pillows are _lame_."

Nico laughed amused and hopped onto the counter, stealing another cookie as he watched Percy. "I'd like to meet your brothers. The combined force of the Jacksons must be fun to watch."

"You do not want to meet Triton", countered Percy, grinning a little. "He's fiercely protective of me. He chased half my boyfriends during high school away."

"Well, I'll go and hit the shower", declared Nico. "And then I'll get started on dinner. You know, you didn't _have_ to clean up or bake cookies. Why don't you join the kids in the living room?"

"You're the one who said this weekend is supposed to be a test how good we work as co-parents. I don't plan on sitting on my ass and let you do all the work", stated Percy calmly.

"You're right, of course", nodded Nico hastily, a bit embarrassed now. "Sorry, I just..."

"It's fine. You've had a long day", smiled Percy. "Why don't you take a relaxing bath and I'll get started on dinner? I'm not the best cook, but I'm capable of boiling water and cutting ingredients."

Nico nodded slowly and got onions, bell peppers and tomatoes out, as well as a chopping board and a sharp knife from a locked drawer. He took a last look at the picture of Percy sitting at his table, chopping vegetables and humming to himself. Stealing another cookie, Nico made his way to the bathroom. He could get used to this. Coming home to Percy's smile and the smell of cookies.

/break\

"It'll be a tight fit to have all six boys cramped into Donny's room...", stated Percy concerned.

Nico nodded absentmindedly. He was a little too busy ogling Percy, because the teacher was wearing Captain America pajamas and he looked ridiculously adorable in them, the toothbrush still hanging out of Percy's mouth as he stared thoughtful at the kids lined up in front of the sinks in the bath. Sander and Sam were laughing as they had a duel with their toothbrushes.

"You're supposed to brush your teeth, not sword-fight with them", chided Nico with a frown.

"We're having a light-saber duel!", corrected Sam scandalized.

"Well, then you should stop that", said Nico rather seriously, causing both to freeze and stare at him in surprise. "You're no trained jedis. You shouldn't do such things without the proper education."

At that, the boys started giggling. Percy smiled softly as he watched Nico and the children.

"Papà is always silly", giggled Donny, staring at Nico adoringly.

"Don't be cheeky, young man", warned Nico and ruffled his son's hair. "Well, Percy, boys or girls?"

"Fifty percent of the boys are the boys I normally tug in anyway, so I'll be taking the well-behaved princesses", grinned Percy brightly. "You, fight your way through whining, pouting and begging."

Nico blinked slowly and stared stunned after Percy, who skipped out of the room to tug the girls in. Well, he was the stupid one for asking, he guessed. Now, to herd all those boys into the other room.

"Enough with the brushing before this turns into a full-blown water-war", declared Nico.

Donny took Sam's and Derek's hands to pull them along, giggling delighted. Marshall, Trend and Sander trailed after them in a slower pace. By the time Nico entered the room, Donny, Sam and Derek were already sitting on Sam's bed, under the blanket, smiling brightly.

"No", snorted Nico and shook his head. "That's getting too cramped. At least one of you is going to sleep in a sleeping bag after all, boys. Now, either you decide or I do it."

"I wanna sleep in Donny's bed too!", complained Sander with the most adorable pout.

He stood in front of the bed, looking longingly at the half-Italian stuck in the middle. The only ones who were obediently sitting on the sleeping bags were Marshall and Trend. Sam looked over at the other brunette, not wishing to exclude Sander, while Derek was clinging to Sam.

"Well, I think we have an easy solution for that", stated Nico calmly. "Sander, Sam, Derek and Donny will sleep on the ground and Marshall and Trend can share the bed."

The boys looked ready to argue, but then they exchanged one look and nodded in agreement. They hastily climbed off the bed again. Donny smiled brightly as he was laying between Sander and Sam, with Derek on Sam's other side, snuggled up to the older boy. Marshall and Trend on the other hand looked very comfortable on Donny's bed. All six of them were yawning widely already after the exciting day they had had. Yet still they demanded a bedtime story from Nico.

"Well, what kind of story do you guys want?", asked Nico as he sat down.

He was leaning against the bed with his back, while still in reach of Donny so he could caress his son's hair. The little one leaned into the touch like a young kitten. Sam hummed softly, nose buried into Donny's stomach as he used the younger boy as a pillow.

"Something about a great hero, please", requested Sam softly, clinging to Donny.

Nico blinked slowly as he watched Sam. Percy had said that Sam didn't like being touched by others aside from his family and if he thought hard about it, this was the first time he saw Percy touching Donny. He normally put at least Derek or Trend between himself and others while playing, even on the birthday party of the Rodriguez-twins. This seemed as though Sam was already rather comfortable with Donny, if Donny got to serve as a personal teddy.

"Once upon a time, there was a great hero, he was a demigod. Do you know what a demigod is?"

"It's the child of a god", nodded Trend, edging closer. "Daddy often tells us stories about demigods like Herakles! But not like Disney. Proper-real tales of what they did!"

Nico laughed and settled down to tell them the story of the great son of Poseidon who defeated the titans and giants. The children listened in total excitement. At the end of the tale, when the hero had won all his battles and lived happily ever after with his guardian angel the son of Hades, all children were happy and half-asleep. Nico went to tug them all properly in, kissing Donny's cheek.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro, tesorino", whispered Nico against Donny's cheek.

"Will you... teach us... 'talian too when you're our dad...?", yawned Sam sleepily.

Nico blinked doe-eyed as he stared at the boy, but before he had to answer, Sam started snoring. Laughing softly, Nico stood and exited the room, leaving the door ajar a little. Passing Bia's room, he saw Bianca Maria and Cally curled together on the bed, deep asleep already. He thought about sneaking into the guest room for a moment, but then he decided it was time to go to bed. If he would see Percy in his cute pjs now, he wouldn't be able to leave the room again. He didn't want to cross any lines, Percy and the boys were too precious to be lost over Nico's inappropriate behavior. Not that he needed to think about those things once he entered his own room.

"Hah, I was faster than you!", declared a cheekily grinning Percy.

Blinking slowly, Nico stared at the gorgeous teacher, sprawled out all over Nico's bed, wearing his ridiculous, childish pajamas and staring triumphantly at Nico. A blush spread over Nico's cheeks.

"Uhm, I... The guest room is on the left next to mine", was the first thing Nico could say.

"I thought... since it's a test and all... You know, when I said that it would be cramped in Donny's room, you were supposed to say: Oh, you're right Percy, maybe we should split the boys up and let half of them stay in the guest room. Of course, then you need to sleep in my bed", said Percy, doing a horrible imitation of Nico. "So I decided to sneak in. But now I start thinking that I shouldn't and that you didn't invite me out of reasons. I'm sorry, I'm being a creep."

Percy hastily tried to get up, but Nico stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders. "No, no. I didn't invite you to stay in my room because I didn't want to seem like a... well, a perv who only asked you to come over this weekend so I could get you into bed."

"To make that clear, I'm not here to have _sex_ ", said Percy seriously before blushing a bit. "It's just been so long since I simply, you know, shared a bed with someone."

"I didn't mean to ask for sex!", said Nico hastily, blushing himself. "Our children are just next door. But I thought it may _seem_ that way and I wanted to avoid that."

"So we're on the same page then", sighed Percy relieved. "So... You're going to join me then?"

Smirking slightly, Nico lifted the blanket and sneaked in next to Percy. He adjusted the teacher to lay next to him, with his head resting on Nico's chest. Percy hummed contently and snuggled up to the warmth of Nico. The doctor wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to hold him close.

"What's the verdict so far?", inquired Nico, sounding half afraid. "What do you think?"

"I think we're a neat team", grinned Percy please, nose rubbing against Nico's collarbone. "I mean, together we even managed eight of those rascals. I as a teacher am good at organizing and leading the kids and you're very good and controlling them. You're quite authoritative. And your cooking has all the kids hooked. Though you really do make a mean tomato sauce."

"Thanks", laughed Nico amused. "But your hot chocolate has Donny yearning for more. What do you _do_ to make it so special? That boy is practically addicted to it now."

"Well, I put little marshmallows in before I heat it in the microwave so the marshmallows turn into a gooey, warm cream on top of the chocolate", grinned Percy brightly. "And a spoon full of honey."

"That sounds horribly unhealthy", muttered Nico and shook his head.

"Goes well with your overly healthy food", countered Percy. "I think _we_ go well with each other."

"I... think so too", agreed Nico, kissing Percy softly. "Good night, Percy."

"Night, Nico", whispered Percy, closing his eyes.

/break\

Six months into their relationship had ensured Nico's thesis. They truly worked well together. Their dates never turned dull, even though Nico had feared that at first – he had never really dated before, but the concept always seemed strange to him. Shouldn't it grow boring for people to spend one-on-one time with each other so often? But Percy had proven him wrong. It was as though he noticed new sides on Percy every time he spoke to the teacher. And their children had grown very used to the others too. By now, Percy and his boys spend every weekend at Nico's, Friday through Sunday. It had become routine for them and from time to time, someone else would tag along. The Rodriguez-twins, or Herc and Thea, or Phyl and Marshall, or Nico, Joe and Sara.

This weekend however had only the Jacksons and di Angelos, their half-year-anniversary as Annabeth had called it when Percy had talked to her earlier (and she seemed to have been more excited about this than Percy, who hadn't even been aware of that semi-anniversary).

"Sammy, Donny, be good and set the table", ordered Nico.

"Why not Bia, Der and Trend?", complained Sam with a pout, but he obeyed nonetheless.

"Because Trend is tutoring Bia. And Derek is in the bath", said Donny in his duh-voice. "And you want everything to be ready and set before daddy comes home, right?"

"You're right", nodded Sam thoughtful. "Parent-teacher-night is exhausting for daddy, he'll be really hungry when he comes home too. Daddy loves papà's pasta."

Nico paused for a moment, blinking and staring down at the food he was cooking. He had never heard the children talk like that. So the Jacksons already considered this their home? And they actually called Nico papà too? And had Donny just referred to Percy as daddy?

"Sammy", started Nico softly and knelt down next to Sammy.

The boy seemed to realize what he had said and clamped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it, Nico! Bia says that if we push you and daddy too much, you'll change your mind and never-ever get married so we need to stop pushing. Please forget I said that!"

Nico took a deep breath and looked at Sam with soft eyes. "It's okay, bambino. If you really want me as your father and think that way about me, then I feel very honored."

Forest-green eyes sparkled as Sam threw himself at Nico. It came so unexpected that Nico fell onto the ground. He stared perplexed at the little brunette. So far, Sam hadn't even shaken Nico's hand and mostly hidden behind Percy, especially so at first. Nico respected it and didn't approach Sam on his own. He knew of Sam's past and wanted to give the boy the time he needed.

"I wanna share a room with Donny!", declared Sam as he buried his face in Nico's stomach.

"W—What?", asked Nico amused.

"Well, if you're okay with us calling you papà and we come over three of seven days anyway, then shouldn't we all move in with you?", asked Sam confused, tilting his head. "It mean we're a family now, right? And family lives together! But then I wouldn't have to share a room with both Trend and Derek anymore, right? Because you have one more room! And Trend and Derek can share that and I can share Donny's room! Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Can he? Can he? Can he?", asked Donny, edging closer to them with sparkling eyes. "We already talked with Trend and Derek and they're okay with that! They knew they would only fight over which one of them could share a room with Sammy so it would be best if I keep Sammy!"

"We'll discuss all of that once _I_ talked to your dad", said Nico seriously. "No over-running him. I'll talk to him about this, you hear me? Now go and get your siblings, boys."

"Yes, papà!", chimed Sam and Donny and ran out of the kitchen.

/break\

Later that day, after a delicious meal, a Dreamworks-movie and tugging all the rascals in, Nico finally finds himself alone with Percy. Well, as alone as they would ever get in this household anyway. Small Bob, the kitten Derek and Percy had brought home last month, both with hopeful, begging eyes, telling Nico that the janitor of the school had a bunch of kittens and they couldn't say no, but there was a no pets policy in their apartment so could he maybe pretty-please stay here, was curled together on Nico's stomach, being patted by Percy, who was curled together against Nico's side. The cat was purring loudly, which caused their pet-dog Mrs. O'Leary, who Donny and Percy had brought home two months ago, both with hopeful, begging eyes, telling Nico that the algebra teacher Mister Quintus was retiring and that he was too old for such an energetic puppy and they couldn't leave the poor thing on his own, but their apartment had a no pets policy so could she maybe pretty-please stay here, to rest her large head on Nico's bed and stare demandingly at him. Reaching one hand out, Nico started to pet the gigantic beast that was _not_ a puppy.

"Percy?", whispered Nico softly against the messy, dark hair that tickled his nose.

"Mh...? Sh, I'm trying to sleep, pillow", mumbled Percy, face planted against Nico's chest.

"There's something important that I wanted to say before you fall asleep", chuckled Nico.

"Mh... is too late for important...", yawned the teacher, hiding his face in Nico's shoulder.

"I love you."

Suddenly, Percy sat up and stared at him wide-eyed and awake. They hadn't used _that_ particular word yet to describe their situation. Sure, they basically already lived with each other and raised each other's kids, but no one had dared to used the big word yet.

"W—Why now?!", hissed Percy, looking upset. "I'm a total mess! You were supposed to waltz into the school in your white coat, while I look pretty, and declare your love to me in front of the whole staff so Octavian will finally shut up about you being imaginary because _I_ could never land a doctor! You're not supposed to say it while my breath is minty and I'm half-asleep!"

"If you want, I could drop by on Monday and do it your way too?", suggested Nico amused. "And _now_ , because apparently our children already took care of the rooming-arrangement. Sam called me papà today and when I assured him that it's fine, he even hugged me. I want you and the boys to move in with us, but before that, I _needed_ to say that I love you, with all of my heart."

"That is so not how I pictured it", muttered Percy with a fond smile. "You're horrible."

Nico laughed as Percy leaned down to kiss him quite passionately. All that delicious Percyness was covered with the taste of toothpaste and perhaps Nico really could have chosen a more romantic scenario to declare his love, but with five energetic children and their jobs, those moments weren't as frequent as both of them would like. Perhaps if Percy would move in, perhaps then Nico could get all the Percy-time he wanted, in the lazy afternoons together with his boyfriend.

"So... is that a yes on both accounts?", asked Nico, a little nervous.

"It's a yes on all accounts, stupid", whipered Percy, smiling against Nico's lips. "I love you too and I want to move in with you and I'm glad our kids get along so well and I just... I love our life."

"Good", sighed Nico relieved and relaxed some. "But you know what that means, right?"

"Furniture shopping, I need to take care of my apartment, we need to tell the kids and-"

"Okay, okay, you do know", laughed Nico amused and pulled Percy close. "But for now, let's just enjoy that I love you and that you love me, that okay, Perce?"

"Perfect", agreed Percy and cuddled up to Nico again. "Love you."

"Love you too", replied Nico with a smile.

/break\

Renovation would be a far easier feat if not for the four little boys who of course had to give their input every five minutes and who wanted to do everything themselves. The guest-room was turned into a bedroom for Trend and Derek, with a lot of book-shelves because Trend was a little book-worm and with a lot of potted plants, because Derek loved those. Donny's room could mainly stay the way it was – just that the large bed was turned into a bunk-bed and some of the blue things had to be replaced with red things, but Donny apparently didn't mind, because he understood that it was now Sam's room too and he too would be upset if there was nothing in his favorite color in the room, so it was fifty-fifty blue and red now. A large poster of Dreamworks' _Spirit_ hung right next to the _Lion King_ poster from Donny now. The amount of stuffed toys had been doubled with all the unicorns, pegasi and ponies Sam owned and loved so much. Basically, the room was even more messy and cramped than before. But Percy didn't worry, he knew his little OCD-case would be cleaning up this mess by the time renovations would be done. Sam was the perfect room-mate for the slightly messy little Donny. Bia chose to stay in her room and far away from that mess, which was a little bit appreciated by both parents, because it was already hard enough to dance around four hyperactive little kids while trying to put together shelves, beds and wardrobes.

"So, Mister Jackson, are you proud of yourself?", asked Nico when the couple collapsed on their bed that night, both more than exhausted. "The kids nearly hugged us to death when we told them."

"Seeing as they had the idea of us dating even before us...", drawled Percy amused, nudging Nico. "But yes, I'm very proud of myself. And of you. We have some amazing kids and I can't wait for our life together, properly together. As one big, messy patchwork-family."

"Yeah, you're right. But you know, I love messy", grinned Nico, kissing the corner of Percy's mouth. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten myself such a messy teacher as a boyfriend."

"I think you want to sleep on the couch on our first night together in _our_ home", hummed Percy thoughtful and with a teasing smile. "But I do hope you really love messy, because mom invited us over for Thanksgiving. She was squealing about me being in a steady relationship."

"I'd love to meet the woman who gave birth to the perfection I call a boyfriend", said Nico.

"Okay, not the couch", nodded Percy pleased. "But it's not just mom..."

"Who else? Your brothers?", asked Nico, frowning.

"Well, my stepdad Paul and my brother Tyson and his fiance Ella and maybe my dad and Triton will stop by for a visit too, but then my stepmother would tag along and she hates my guts and the guts of my mother and she's basically a Disney villain really", said Percy, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I'm good with Disney villains", grinned Nico amused. "I'll be fine."

"So we're going to meet grandma and grandpa?", gasped an excited voice.

The couple turned some, just to find a pile of kids standing in the doorway, all with sparkling eyes, Donny in the lead. He jumped onto the bed first, staring demandingly at Percy until the teacher nodded. And then he started cheering loudly, soon joined by the other kids.

"You'll love grandpa! Grandpa has a range with real horses!", gasped Sam excitedly. "Daddy's horse is called Blackjack and he's all amazing and I have a horse too and Der too and you can too!"

"Oh, that would be so great!", yelped Donny, jumping up and down.

Trend, not very enthusiastic about horses, just snuggled up to Percy, pushing a book at the teacher and looking hopeful and demanding at the same time. Bia took Nico's other side, cuddling up to her father. Once Sam and Donny settled down in the middle between their parents, Derek too squeezed in so he got to lay half on top of Donny and Sam, abusing the other two as pillows.

"Do we get grandparents from you too, papà?", asked Derek curiously.

"Ah, no. They're sadly already passed away", replied Nico with a pained smile.

"Mh. Then you can have ours", offered Derek with a frown. "Daddy's parents are really nice! They'll like you a lot, don't worry! Can you read us a story now? Please?"

"I already read you one!", protested Nico amused.

"One is never enough", smiled Percy and kissed Nico's cheek before opening the book.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
